SOMBRAS DEL CORAZON::
by ahza77
Summary: han violado su alma y lastimado su cuerpo, era hetereosexual, pero ahora ya no sabe que sentir o aser su vida ya no tiene sentido, solo un angel lo salvara de la perdicion.(yaoi) un beso y manden rr.
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡La sombra de mi corazón!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo:violando m vida

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_mi cuerpo ya no siente, lo han lastimado ayúdame por favor"_

_-Ahza777_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Una historia mas que tanto son 22 pero bueno, la próxima que saque, si no es de Yugioh, será de Harry potter, así que estén pendientes, próximamente sabrán mas de mi, un beso y que disfruten de este nueva historia, les mando un beso un gracias por seguir mandando Rew, espero que pronto reciba mas, y me encantan esas donde me presentan a su sádica familia, se me hace tan lindo que a ellas pronto las verán en este finc, disfruten la historia.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

El moreno nunca supo como es que había llegado aquel lugar, solo sabia que iba saliendo de su trabajo y un chico lo golpeo bruscamente asiéndolo perder el conocimiento, cuando despertó sintió que sus manos que estaba inmovilizado, esta amordazado, y lo pero de todo es que no veía nada, bajo el su piel desnuda sentía una superficie cómoda, era una cama si duda

¿Dónde estoy?- grito a quien quiera que estuviera ahí, pero nadie le respondía, sentía miedo- díganme ¿Quién esta aquí?- pero nadie respondía, sintió sus lagrimas correr con fuerza por sus mejillas- por favor...snifff....díganme...- en eso una mano le quita la venda, la poca luz, se le hace tan difícil de reconocer el lugar, y poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbran a la poca luz que ahí, y ve quien es su secuestrador, es un chico alto de cabellera rubia y larga, le mira a través de sus lentes oscuros, y le habla con seductora voz

sabes no te iras asta que ya no me sirvas- el chico tira el cigarro que minutos antes tenia y se acerca lentamente asta Takao, causándole miedo

no te acerques...sniif- trato de escapar del agarre, pero el chico le jalo de una pierna asiéndolo llegas asta el, sube sobre el cuerpo tembloroso del moreno aprisionando su cuerpo con sus rodillas, después de mirarle por largo rato el moreno le cuestiona

¿Por qué yo?- el chico se retira los lentes obscuros y lo mira con sus ojos azules

me encantas...tu...tu cuerpo...tu culo...me había quedado si alguien a quien coger...- el moreno comienza a llorar mas y mas-...cuando te conocí me encantaste, te seguí durante días, asta hoy, ya no podía vivir quería probarte, todo, todo de ti, el moreno aun con ojos llorosos y voz quebradiza le mira, cuando siente que el chico le quiere besar pero el se niega volteando su rostro al contacto de ese chico, pero esto no le pareció y le golpeo con brusquedad, agarrando sus cabellos y asiéndolo besarlo, el moreno abrió su boca para poder respirar, pero fue invadida por una lengua que se introducía asta el fondo, queriendo tocar la garganta, el moreno no podía respirar, se comenzaba a poner morado y cuando el bastardo sintió la necesidad del aire, lo soltó del agarre, cuando este tomo aire, comenzó a bajar desde el cuello, donde le dejaba morenotes, con cada mordida brusca y chupadas que le daba, no le importaba el moreno mientras disfrutara su cuerpo, cada marca era poca a comparación a como lo trataba por dentro, su corazón se sentía tan lastimado, entonces antes de seguir el chico se levanto y le miro – acaso no te gustan los chicos- el moreno negó con la cabeza- pues ahora si lo aras- volvió con su tarea descendiendo por el sendero desnudo del moreno mientras este lloraba desconsoladamente reprochándose su debilidad, asta que sintió como la ropa del chico rozaba contra su pene y lo excitaba sin querer

ahhhh...-soltó un leve gemido reprimido, pero si lo escucho el bastando rubio se saco su pene, que se encontraba reprimo dentro de sus pantalones, los froto placidamente contra el del moreno que ya esta erguido asiendo que le soltara fuertes gemidos, el rubio se sintió complacido

mmm...y eso que no empezamos empezado- El moreno fue girado con brusquedad asiéndolo golpearse contra las delicadas mantas de la cama, el rubio levando sus caderas teniéndolas a la altura de su boca, el rubio vio con interés la entrada de Takao, era tan estrecha, era virgen sin duda, con un dedo hizo pequeños círculos alrededor de este antes de meter su lengua y , chupaba ese hermoso estrecho, el moreno solo soltaba gemidos de dolor, aquello era terrible para un etéreo, sentía tan horrible que un hombre lo tratara así, el rubio dejo su tarea para poder ver al moreno, viendo que este estaba excitado dirigió con su tarea, pero ahora tomando su pene y masturbándolo al ritmo de sus lengüeteadas, saco su lengua para sustituirla con sus dedos

argggg...- el moreno sintió desgarrarse con aquella invasión, giro su rostro humedecido por las lagrimas y vio como este lo hacia solo pensando en su excitación y sin mas el moreno sintió como su pene ya no podía crecer mas y explotaba en la mano del extraño- ahahahaaaaaaa...ahahahah- el moreno se restregó entre las sabanas, pero el rubio aun no terminaba, de repente sintió como el rubio lo cargaba y de una arremetida sintió que algo muy grande lo invadía, tocando sus entrañas ya no pudo mas y grito de dolor- ARRRRRGGGGGG...AAAAAAAHHHHHHH...- el moreno sintió su alma partirse en dos trato de safarse, pero el rubio le agarro de los cabellos jalándolo así atrás asiéndolo sentarse mas, pero el moreno no podía con eso- AAAHHHHHHHH...- sintió como el chico lo subía y lo bajaba bruscamente, dolorosamente, entre mezclado con placer, sintió nuevamente su pene erguirse mas de lo que podía y explotando de una manera que nunca creyó posible, poco después el rubio también eyaculo, el moreno sintió el caliente liquido dentro de sus entrañas, cayendo todo recorriendo sus muslos, y cayendo contra el piso, el rubio se molesto de que no se quedara dentro de el, le agarro de los cabellos y lo restregó contra las sabanas

quiero que te lo tomes todo- el moreno entre lagrimas acepto y labio lentamente el asqueroso liquido, mientras el rubio se la volvía a meter de una arremetida, el moreno sintió como le embestía cada vez mas rápido, y el moreno gemía entre leves suspiros y sollozos, escupiendo nuevamente el semen cuando sintió ese caliente liquido nuevamente dentro de el, soltando el también su semen ante la terrible excitación, el rubio callo encima el exhausto, el moreno se sentía asustado y tembloroso ante esos brazos que se extendían sobre el y lo abrazaban como si fuera un objeto, el tipo lo había violado y humillado, lagrimas triste cruzaron su rostro chocando contra las sabanas maltratas, por lo hechos, quería salir de ahí, vio que el tipo se había quedado dormido, se libero ligeramente de esos brazos y con cuidado busco alguna llave que lo llevara al exterior, y ahí estaba en el piso, la saco vio que había otra, se paresia ala se sus ataduras, peor no podía hacerlo solo, así que decidió salir de ahí y buscar algo un cuchillo algo que lo liberara, se dirigió a la puerta y con las dos manos giro el pomo de la puerta, creyendo que podría ser libre, pero Ho sorpresa un tipo de cabellera negro y corta iba entrando, al verlo se sorprendió, pero se enojo después, lo agarro de los cabellos y lo metió dentro de la habitación, lo aventó contra la cama y despertó al rubio dormido

¡¡¡ESTUPIDO SE HIBA A ESCAPAR!!!- el chico se sobo los ojos y se acerco a los labios del desconocido, después miro al moreno que se escondía entre las sabanas

ya no lo ara, cuídalo ahora tu, estoy cansado...- y se volvió a recostar, tapándose su desnudes con las sabanas, el otro chico se acerco al moreno, Takao trataba de escapar de aquel tipo, pero este le volvió a tomar de los cabellos e hizo que le mirara, pero Takao sintió dolor, un dolor que hizo que serrara sus ojos de dolor- MIRAME...- el moreno abrió lentamente los ojos dejando a su paso lagrimas que resaltaban sus ojos azules, el chico lo acerco a sus labios y le beso metiendo su lengua dentro de aquella lastimada cavidad, se separo y lo miro- no se por que mi hermano te quería, pero por lo menos me vas a servir para cojerte- el moreno comenzó a llorar mas fuerte

no...otra vez no...- decía como susurro, pero el chico lo escucho

si, para eso sirves inútil, te cojera cundo y como quiera- el moreno trato de safarse pero el chico le tiro al piso asiendo que se golpeara contra este, de su frente gruesas gotas de sangre salían- ahora tengo ganas de que me la mames entiendes- el moreno no lo quería escuchar, pero sintió que era nuevamente jalado y enfrentaba la fría mirada del extraño, tomo una de las manos de Takao e hizo que acariciara sobre el pantalón su pene que erguía- ahora hazlo o le pateare tan fuerte el culo, que toda tu vida lo tendrás abierto- el chico soltó al moreno y le miro, el moreno supo que no tenia escapatoria, así que con sus adoloridas manos abrió lentamente el pantalón, el chico se comenzó a desesperar- date prisa..- el moreno bajo metió las mano dentro de los boxers y saco el pene de ellos, Takao lo miro por largo rato- metetelo de una vez en el hocico- el moreno no quería pero la mano del chico lo impulso asta llegar asta este, si mas se lo metió dentro de su boca- ahahahaaaaaaa...chupalo...- el moreno sacaba y metía dentro de su boca aquel endurecido pene, sofocando lagrimas y sollozos, cerró los ojos para no ver a quien le daba el placer, lamió como se lo ordenaron, en eso un liquido que ya conocía, quemaba su boca al contacto asiéndolo escupir el liquito, el joven lo miro después de tomar aire y contemplo aquel delicado semblante, ahora ve al baño, y límpiate, te quiero coger limpio- el moreno se levanto pesadamente mientras se tambaleaba pero solo se quedo así- eres entupido a que, no escuchaste- el moreno le miro

no me puedo lavar...- como un susurro se escucharon aquellas palabras

entupido, báñate así- el morenos e dirigió a la única puerta que podía ser el baño y se metió iba a cerrar la puerta pero el chico hablo- déjala abierta, te tengo que vigilar- el moreno asintió tristemente, abrió el grifo del agua asta que la sintió como y se metió dentro de la regadera, se quedo parado bajo aquella cristalina agua que rozaba su maltratado cuerpo, el animal que lo había usado por ultima vez estaba afuera del baño mirándolo sigilosamente, mientras se masturbaba viendo su hermoso cuerpo contonearse, el moreno le dio la espalda y miro los mosaicos limpios aquel lugar, después giro su mirada a la pequeña ventanilla frente a el, y vio como las estrellas se extendían en el firmamento, al ver una estrella fugas, predio un deseo

ayúdenme- se escucho el susurro que el aire que filtraba por la ventanilla llevo a la estrella para que le concediera aquel deseo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Asta aquí, espero les aya gustado, un beso y pronto sabrán mas de esta loca y sádica escritora, sigan mandando sus Rew, y sin mas me despido, un beso mas, pronto sabrán mas de mi

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	2. Soñando al salvador::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡La sombra de mi corazón!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo:soñando al salvador

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_El salvador es aquel que del infierno me ha de sacar"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero les guste el capi, perdonen si me tardo pero es que es por falta de inspiración o simplemente que tengo frió, jeje, sin mas le dedico el fin a la persona que mas amo y mi family de , disfrútenlo esta hecho solo para ustedes.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

No tenia contados las horas, los días o asta las semanas que pudieron haber pasado, el moreno ya no sentía mas su cuerpo, estaba tan adolorido que el solo hecho de comer le dolía asta el alma, los malditos que lo tenia secuestrazo, no tenia la mas mínima idea de liberarlo, ese día el moreno estaba nuevamente desnudo sobre la cama, el maldito vil, estaba sobre el empujando fuertemente dentro de el

ahahaha…ahaha…mmmmmm…ahahaa…aprieta…aprieta...- el moreno hizo caso antes de que le volviera a golpear, contrajo sus muslos, dándole mas dolor y al violador mas placer - así…ahahhahhhhh…siiiiii…siiiii…hahahaha…- grito el maldito antes de llegar al orgasmo y cayo encima de Takao-ahaha…esto esta mejor cada día…- el moreno no respondía a los halagos, solo miraba el vació del techo, las lagrimas ya no fluyan, ya no podía mas, la tortura era mas intensa y llorar no le serviría de nada, el bastardo volteo a Takao y le embistió con mas ganas, gimiendo como si aquello fuese la primera vez- ahaha….no me voy aguerrir de esto…ahahaa…- en eso la puerta se abrió y tras ella aprecio el otro mal viviente que lo tenia secuestrado

tenemos que salir, date prisa, ahí que ver lo de ya sabes- el chico que sudaba ante el cansancio asintió

solo espera que ya voy a llegar- el otro asintió ante la petición, viendo como su amigo, se movía desesperadamente; saliendo y entrando del cuerpo de Takao - ahahah…si…así….mmmmmmmm…ahhhhhhh…- descargo el asqueroso semen dentro del ano de Takao, el cual resbalo del interior y bajaba por sus muslos, chocando contra la cama,

vamonos pues…- dijo con suma impaciencia el que minutos antes dentro del moreno estaba, se abrochaba el pantalón y por la puerta salían sin mas, pero sin no antes una advertencia dejar

báñate, cuando lleguemos deseare otra ronda….- los dos cretinos por la puerta desaparecieron y aun moreno afligido en cama dejaron

no aguantare por mucho Jesús, esto me esta matando…ahhh…- el moreno se levantaba de la cama, con suma dificultad, y al baño ya conocido entraba con sumo pesar, abría la regadera y nuevamente se dejaba llevar por la dura realidad, estallando en un crudo llanto, buscaba una salvación, a los pocos minutos el moreno salio y enfrento la fría habitación, no le dejaban usar ropa "_para que si no la necesitaras"_ decían los malditos a Takao, se busco en el armario alguna limpia cobija y bingo la encontró, se cobijo con ella y junto a la cama sucia se recostó, y el sueño duramente le venció, mientras tanto en otro lugar, un dos chicos egoístas y desgraciados por el terreno sombrío se movían, en busca de su hierba querida, pero al llegar una sorpresa se dieron, que el vago que lo vendía, una trampa les hizo y la policía los retuvo si mas, les registraron rápido los bolsillos, necesitaba encontrar mas cosa que les culparan y del bote ni sus luces salieran, uno de los policías, el mas frió, el mas duro de roer, les registraba con fervor, entre sus pertenencias una llaves encontraron

de donde son las llaves, maldito dilo…- golpeo con dureza el policía de cabellos bicolor, que vestía de negro a diferencia de los demás

de ningún lado…- una golpiza aquellas palabras ganaron

¡¡¡DILO DE UNA VEZ!!!- el otro adolorido mejor se resigno y hablo

son de un departamento rentado- el policía una ceja en incredulidad levanto

que tienen ahí- el chico la cara bajo, no tenia salvación, pero

ve y descúbrelo- el policía les reto

dame la dirección- con voz dura exigió,

dame un papel…- otra joven de la fuerza, se acerco y un trozo de papel y lápiz llevo, el joven apunto donde mas que con Takao, pero nadie lo sabría asta que llegaran ahí

lévenselos, yo iré a revisar este lugar, mmm que vengan conmigo Reí, Tala y Lee- los tres mencionados asintieron y siguieron a su líder, en cambio el moreno miraba entre sus piernas, sus manos y su cuerpo estaba muy herido, mas aparte su estomago la comida ya había olvidado y un hueco en el se había armado, desfallecía de hambre y de calentura, pero en eso escucho el sonido de la puerta que se habría, con miedo se tapo bien con la cobija ocultando su maltratado rostro, escucho a mas de dos personas caminar en la habitación, cuando intento ver quien era, la vista se le nublo, y solo una persona que no era ninguno de los dos bastardos, le levanto del piso, y le dijo con dulce voz – pronto estarás mejor- era el ruso…acababa de encontrar una victima de los desgraciado, sintió mucho coraje por lo que le habían hecho a ese pobre niño, los ojos mas ojos hinchados lo días y semanas que sufrió la desagradable experiencia – registren bien aquí…lo llevare al medico, necesita atención medica – todos los presentes asintieron, el pelirrojo se acerco al ruso antes de que este saliera

cuando termine te iré a buscar- el ruso asintió, y partió de aquel horrible lugar, mientras tanto un pequeño moreno, soñaba por fin con el rostro de aquel que le ha salvado, de aquel que por fin le saco del infierno en que se veía sumergido

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero les aya gustado, ya que a mi me gusto, el siguiente sabrán que paso después de que Takao fue encontrado, jeje, nos vemos lindas chicas, manden Rew si también aprecian la historia.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	3. sueños dolorosos

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡La sombra de mi corazón!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Tercer capitulo: sueños dolorosos

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_sueños inconscientes dolor terrenal…alma herida por la eternidad"_

_-ahza-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Gracias por esperar tanto...se que algunos adoran esta historia…al igual que yo…al principio fue doloroso pero ahora ya cambiara…en algunos fincs Kai es malo…lo he acecinado y asta maltratado pero ahora es un héroe para Takao así que disfruten el capi...un mega beso y gracias por su paciencia.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Lentamente abría los ojos, le dolía las heridas casi mortales, sus ojos le pesaban, no quería despertar quería seguir ahí dormido, olvidar que lo que pasaba y sentir la salvación, aquellos hermosos ojos rojizos, parecieron tan reales, pero como podrían serlo, si la vida que tenia era el mas grande infierno

¿ya despertaste?- dijo una voz algo conocida…una voz tierna y dulce…pero a la vez fría y calculadora, no eran esos imbeciles que lo habían secuestrado…entonces; ¿Quién era?...se giro lentamente y entonces pudo ver que ya no estaba en el basurero en el que estaba…esa era una hermosa habitación de colores brillantes y vivos

…- el moreno permaneció callado…entonces el hombre frente a el se acerco un poco

¿Cómo te llamas?...- el moreno trato de contestar pero no recordaba nada…no sabia nada

no…no lose….- el chico frente a el se sentó a su lado

mmm…el doctor que te atendio dijo que tu memeoria no seria buena…al parecer resiviste fuertes golpes en la cabeza…eso te provovo esa perdida de memoria… no sabemos quien eres…ya que tus guellas digitales…al parecer fueron quemadas…- el moreno seguia mirando con dificultad-…te quedaras aquí asta que sepamos quien eres…- el moreno se sento lentamente sin dejar de mirar al hombre

¿Quién es usted?...- el hombre sonrio…extendio la mano y la estrecho con la del moreno

me llamo Kai…soy policia…y estas en mi departamento…- el moreno seguia sin decir mucho…se volvio a recostar y se acurruco entre las sabanas-…has dormido por mas de una semana…- el moreno no hizo caso-…deberias levantarte…ese suero no te salvara la vida…- el morneo se tapo mas con las sabanas-…te lo pondre asi te dejare dormir hasta mañana…y cuando despiertes…comeras…caminaras…veras la tele…o lo que quieras…pero esa cama la dejaras…entendiste….- el moreno no respondio causandole un gran enojo al ruso…Kai camino asta el moreno y le quito las sabanas encontrandose con el rostro lleno de lasgrimas del moreno…el cual se abrazo al cuello de ruso

ahhhhhh…..- lloro desconsoladamente no podia creer lo que habia pasado…ya no sufria con esos bastardos...el ruso sintio compasión por aquel dulce chico tan lastimado…acaricando los cabellos de este…mesiendolo tiernamente

traquilo…estaras bien…yo te cuidare…- el moreno permaneció asi…durante varios minutos mas…asta que el cansancio lo vencio dejandolo dormido…acurrucada sobre el lecho del duro Kai…en eso se abre la puerta de la habitación

Kai…- el pelirrojo se callo al ver la escena

Shhhhh….se acaba de dormir…- dijo dulcemente acurrucandolo nuevamente sobre la cama…después salio de la habitación donde Tala le esperaba

¿Por qué lo trajiste a tu departamento?...- cuestiono molesto el pelirrojo

por que ya no lo podian tener en el hospital…no sabemos quien es…y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga…- el pelirrojo se molesto con el chico del que estaba enamorado…aun que claro este no lo sabia…

no me digas…que ese mocoso te esta gustando….- esto le llego a Kai que estaba mas rojo que un tomate

no…no…- dijo seriamente y se fue a otra parte esquivando la mirada del pelirrojo- por sierto Tala…me acompañas a comprar algo de comida al super de la esquina…- el pelirrojo se saco de onda

y eso para que o que?...- el ruso no lo miro esquivando el sonrojo

no querras que el moreno no coma nada mas tarde…- el pelirrojo se sintio celoso…pero decidio aprovechar el estar con el, así que se marcharon…mientras tanto Takao volvía a despertar y volvía a ver la misma habitación, sintió que algo cubría sus heridas, las miro y vio que estaban vendadas y tratadas…entonces recordó al hombre que se había encontrado y se sonrojo…pero no sabia por que...además ¿Quién era el?...¿como se llama?...¿donde vivía?...¿cual era su vida?...no lo recordaba nada….sintió como si una voz le llegara a sus oídos "_ Takao",_ entonces con débil voz dijo

me..me llamo Takao?...- no dijo nada y decidió que ese era su nombre…se levanto con cuidado de la cama, notando que solo traía puesto un camisa, con unos boxers, sus piernas estaban cubiertas de vendajes, entonces un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, asiéndolo sentir miedo…escuchaba esas voces "_me encantas…tu…tu cuerpo…tu culo…me había quedado si alguien a quien coger…" _ el miedo recorrió su cuerpo, Takao se sujeto con fuerza sus piernas...arrinconándose en un rincón…afuera de la habitación el ruso llegaba con cuatro bolsas llenas de comida

no creo que sea bueno…darle de comer eso…- en eso un grito llamo su atención

¡¡¡ALEJATE…NO ME TOQUES… AHHHH….DEJAME….!...- el ruso corrió rápido asta la habitación de Takao abriéndola de golpe…entonces encontró a Takao con el rostro pálido…lleno de lagrimas…abrazándose en una esquina de la habitación…el ruso se acerco rápido asta el….abrazándolo protectora mente

ya…tranquilo…ya paso….- el moreno parecía no querer detenerse…pero entonces escucho el sonar del corazón... _"TUMP…TUMP…TUMP" _entonces comenzó a ceder al dolor- así tranquilo…- le susurraba dulcemente mientras le acariciaba los delgados cabellos…el pelirrojo sintió enojo…estaba mas que celoso por ese niño

ya déjalo…solo actúa…- dijo fríamente el pelirrojo ganándose una mirada reprochante

tranquilo..pequeño…-

Takao…- dijo como un leve susurro

¿Qué dijiste?...-

dime Takao…- el ruso sonrió dulcemente sin dejar de acariciar tan encantadora persona…pasaron los minutos y las horas…y el moreno seguía abrazado del ruso, el cual no parecía causarle molestia-¿Quién soy?...- le cuestiono el moreno

tranquilo…deja que lentamente descubras cual es tu vida…por mi puedes quedarte aquí asta que quieras…- el moreno no dejaba de mirar aquellos ojos-… ahora descansa mañana te quitaran eso…- señalando el suero, el ruso trato de levantarse pero Takao lo retuvo

te puedes quedar asta que me duerma….- el ruso miro aquel dulce rostro preocupado

esta bien…- el ruso volvió acariciar el rostro para darle confort…calidez….y sobre todo protección…a la mañana siguiente…el moreno despertó con pesadez…sentía su garganta irritada y sus mejillas húmedas…¿Qué había pasado?...a su lado estaba Kai con un semblante cansado…le acaricio la mejilla sintiendo algo dentro de el…asiendo que Kai abriera sus ojos – ya estas mejor…- el moreno no comprendió

¿a que te refieres?...- el ruso lo miro con ternura…y mostró unos leves rasguños- yo hice eso?...- el ruso asintió

no te preocupes…solo fueron pesadillas

yo…lo siento….- el ruso no dejo que dijera mas…así que se levanto con unas enormes ojeras y fue hacer el desayuno, después de darle de comer a Takao el ruso tenia que marcharse a su trabajo…y mientras se cepillaba sus cabellos las manos de Takao hicieron su aparición- deja que te ayudo…- el ruso se sonrojo pero acepto…sentía el calor que las manos de Takao desprendían- ¿te tardaras mucho?...- el ruso sonrojado dijo

pues llegare para comer…- el moreno sonrió y cuando hubo terminado de cepillar los cabellos lo miro a través del espejo

te esperare…- con esas palabras el moreno deposito un beso en la mejilla de Kai y salio de la habitación dejando a este desconcertado y con mezcla de sentimientos…se sacudió la cabeza y salio del departamento…al llegar a la estación…fue recibido por Tala que al ver la cara que tenia se preocupo

¿Qué te paso?...- el ruso lo miro con desagrado

que no es obvio…no pude dormir bien…- el pelirrojo pensó lo peor- es que a Takao le llegaron unos ataques….de terror…esos malditos se aprovecharon mucho de el…las marcar exteriores pronto sanaran…pero el….su alma esta muy lastimada…- el pelirrojo se sorprendió de que el ruso sintiera compasión por un semejante

ustedes dos…a trabajar…Kai…antes ven a mi oficina…- el ruso se levanto a regañadientes asiendo caso de su superior…mientras que Takao miraba por la ventana el hermoso paisaje…¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de la ultima vez que había visto un cielo?...no lo sabia…solo podia decir que era la primeras vez que lo recordaba…la brisa acaricio su mejilla llamándolo agachar la cabeza y mirar a la gente…pero al ver a la primera persona sintió como si esta ya no fuera una mujer…era ese maldito…mirándolo con deseo

AHHHHH…- Takao se dejo ir hacia atrás…tapándose con sus propios brazos- no… me lastimaras…NO...- el moreno permaneció así durante varias horas…no las contaba…para que si cambiaban constantemente…y no curaban su dolor...tantas eran las lagrimas que por su rostro caían reprimiendo el miedo que tanto su cuerpo sentía, el ruso entonces llegaba a casa con el cansancio sobre el…se dirigió a la habitación de Takao...pero no lo encontró…busco por todas partes…

¡¡TAKAO!...- en eso un escalofriante grito de dolor…llamo su atención…estaba en el closet…camino rápido…sintiendo miedo de no encontrarlo con vida…pero ahí estaba sentado con una lámpara en su mano y llorando …como un día antes…como tantos días antes….se apresuro a abrazarlo

no me dejes…ahhhh….tengo miedo…-

jamás…- decía sintiendo tanto odio por los malditos que había encerrado…la noche avanzo asiendo que por fin Takao se tranquilizara…el ruso lo llevo a costar y acariciando su rostro le pregunto- ¿a que le tienes miedo?...- el moreno no quería responder pero sintiendo la mano de Kai sobre su pecho se aventuro

a la oscuridad…a no la gente…a todo…- el ruso acaricio su mejilla- menos a ti…- los dos se miraron alegres miradas y sus sentido unidos- ¿y tu a que le tienes miedo?...- el ruso miro con tanta ternura al moreno que no podia negar aquello

a que cuando llegue…ya no estés…- el moreno se sintió feliz de que el era la mas preciado de Kai…entre miradas y caricias nerviosas los chicos pasaron aquellos momentos…entonces salio aflote un comentario- llamare a un amigo…para que te cuida mientras no estoy…no quiero que tengas miedo…- el moreno sintió inseguridad…- no te preocupes…el es un chico muy tranquilo y amisto…jamás te lastimaría…- el moreno decidió creer…era bueno creer en lo que Kai le dirija…al día siguiente el toquido de la puerta los despertó…Kai medio dormido..medio vestido abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el

bueno días….dormilón…estoy listo para cuidar- el chico frente a el parecía salido de un cafetera o de los energéticos…ya que desbordaba energía

buenos días Daichi…¿Dónde esta tu hermano?...- el pelirrojo de un salto se metió dentro de la habitación

no pudo venir...así que para no quedarte mal me mando a mi…- el pelirrojo comenzó a moverse ágilmente por la habitación buscando a su victima

¿Qué buscas?...- el pelirrojo noto una puerta abierta y salto dentro de ella…para después escuchar un grito desgarrador

¡¡¡KIAAAAAAAAAAAA….!-el ruso llego asta la habitación y encontró al pelirrojo mirando con curiosidad al moreno que se cubría con las cobijas

no te preocupes…el te va a cuidar…el moreno miro con pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer

¿e…enserio?...- el ruso asintió asiendo que se descubriera y viera mejor al nuevo chico

hola…me llamo Daichi…- el pequeño extendió una mano

yo me llamo…me puedes decir Takao…- el moreno no extendió la mano- perdón…pero es que yo…- el pelirrojo no se molesto

esta bien…estoy al tanto…- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa

¿y tu como sabes?...- cuestiono el ruso

a mira…tengo mis contactos…y no se dicen…-entonces el pelirrojo miro el reloj

no deberías ya irte...- el ruso se sobre salto y en menos de un minuto ya estaba listo

nos vemos en la tarde…- deposito un beso en la mejilla de Takao y salio corriendo…cuando ya estaban solos el pelirrojo miro al moreno que estaba algo asustado

¿lo amas?...- el moreno no comprendía esas palabras

¿Qué es el amor?...- el pelirrojo se quedo perplejo

¿enserio no lo recuerdas…- Takao negó-como te lo digo…es como si el mundo cambiara con una persona especial…que llena tu corazón...cuando lo miras sientes mariposas en el estomago…mmm y con solo oír su voz eres feliz-

a lo mejor…nunca he amado…por eso no lo recuerdo- el moreno se entristeció - ¿y tu has amado?...- el pelirrojo sonrió alegre

pues que diré…no se aun no encuentro a alguien especial…- los dos chicos platicaron de que era la vida el amor…de que era cada cosa…las horas pasaban sin detenerse y los dos chicos sintieron sueño…quedando dormido en la cama de Takao…el pelirrojo deserto poco después observando al moreno junto a el…- tal vez seas tu…mi persona especial…-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
